


No solution

by meihenaicha



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 10:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meihenaicha/pseuds/meihenaicha





	No solution

一天，李知勋选了个合租室友不在的良辰吉日，洗澡的时候做好了清洁，选了个小巧的跳蛋塞进后穴，擦着头发哼着歌出了浴室。

最近社畜生活太辛苦，出去约又不敢，得给自己找点乐子释放下压力。特别是合租室友是个戴着眼镜的游戏宅男，好不容易才等到他肯踏出家门槛，李知勋专门早早下了班收拾好自己，躺在床上打开cockyboys，选了部符合他审美的片子，将遥控器按下了一档。

什么叫符合李知勋的审美？肌肉猛男满脸胡茬的他接受不了，斯斯文文戴个眼镜穿件衬衣纽扣还要扣到最上面那一颗的，才是他的菜。

所以其实他的室友，戴着眼镜，瘦瘦高高，因为做直播的原因还经常穿着衬衣的全圆佑，其实是李知勋的性幻想对象。但他俩作息时间完全相反，一周在客厅里碰面的次数一只手也能数得出来。于李知勋而言，还是认清形势放弃幻想。

画面上交缠的人影和肠道里轻轻震动着的跳蛋使李知勋的性器很快勃起，手不自觉的往裤裆伸去抚慰着分身。因情欲而升温的身体在开着冷气的房间也开始冒汗，李知勋索性将衣物脱得一干二净。前端冒出的前列腺液还不够起到润滑作用，只好拉开床头柜从一堆杂物里寻找不久前买的润滑剂。

一心只想快点找到而将东西乱扔发出的哐哐声，和影片主人公开始进入主戏而发出的低吼声，让李知勋完全忽略掉有人在敲门的声音。

被朋友放了飞机，又因为时间太早想邀约李知勋打盘游戏的全圆佑一进门就看到这样的画面.

因情欲泛起白皙的皮肤上都溢着淡淡的红，已经完全勃起的性器染上暗红色矗立在两腿间，被额前碎发遮住大半眼睛的李知勋，拿着好像好不容易才找到的润滑剂直楞楞的看着门口闯入的人。

全圆佑在十秒内完成了他的头脑风暴，当机立断的踹掉了拖鞋上了床，俯身含住了李知勋的性器。

“等等..哈..”李知勋从被湿热口腔包裹住的刺激回过了神，推开了全圆佑的脑袋挤了几个字，被全圆佑用不解的眼光看着他。

李知勋总觉得这样有点不对劲，他想透过眼镜镜片看清对方眼底情绪，影片里突然发出此起彼伏的吟叫却吸引了全圆佑的注意。

“原来知勋喜欢和戴眼镜的做爱啊”

全圆佑托了托眼镜，欺身上前啄了一下李知勋的小嘴。虽然这个室友平时总是端着脸假正经，但全圆佑不止一次撞到李知勋穿着短裤白花花的小腿躺在客厅打游戏，让人总想一探裤底风光。如今看着李知勋涨红了脸支支吾吾的模样，更是激起了全圆佑的征服欲。

不给李知勋说话的机会，全圆佑很快移到胸前将对方一边的乳粒用牙齿叼起轻咬几下，舌头上的细绒毛拖过乳晕，激得李知勋起了身鸡皮疙瘩。常年握鼠标和按键盘的手布满薄茧，用来毫不客气的揉捏着另一边的乳头，痛感与快感并存使得李知勋想抓过床单纾解欲望。却手忙脚乱的按到了遥控器，突然增大震动的跳蛋开始在肠道里乱窜，蹭到了前列腺的快感差点让李知勋夹不住要蹦出来。眼疾手快的全圆佑见此立刻伸手将跳蛋推回后穴，同时用手玩弄着李知勋的囊袋，李知勋被一波波快感激得只能张大嘴喘气发出无声的呻吟，全圆佑刚想凑上前去含住李知勋的阴茎，被一股股冒着腥气的白浊糊满了镜片。

“知勋有多久没射过啦？整副眼镜都被知勋弄脏了呢”

还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来的李知勋还未从全圆佑的脸上找回焦点，就看见对方脱下眼镜，冒着薄汗的鼻尖互相抵在一起，全圆佑低到魅惑又沙哑的声音响起

“那知勋也把我弄脏吧。”

事情怎么会变成这样，但费力夹着后穴的跳蛋和含着全圆佑汗味与腥味交织在一起的阴茎的李知勋，显然没有时间去思考这个问题。

李知勋模仿着平时影片里的动作舔了遍全圆佑半硬的性器，舌尖在龟头处打转，再撑大自己的口腔把大半根送进口里，手也不闲着的摸着对方的精囊。全圆佑倚在床头，李知勋的发丝因主人卖力吞吐的动作不住的飘动，引得全圆佑将手指插入对方的头发里，指间被柔软的发丝包裹着，舒服得发出一声喟叹。

越发湿润的肠道使得跳蛋在李知勋松懈的时候掉了出来，落在地上发出响声。全圆佑见状开始眯着眼睛在被李知勋翻出的一堆杂物里找套子，但不及没有近视眼的李知勋快，几下动作对方就跨坐在自己身上，被跳蛋充分扩张过的后穴很顺利的吃进了全圆佑的阴茎。但这下动作似乎用光了李知勋的力气，头抵在全圆佑的肩膀上不知是害羞还是脱力。

“怎么不自己动了？我的尺寸你不满意？”全圆佑看着肩上的糯米团子就很想逗弄。

“嗯..胡说.最想和你做了。”李知勋糯糯又闷闷的声音其实清晰的传进全圆佑耳内，但想不到李知勋竟也抱有和自己一样的想法。

“嗯？大点声”

“你听不见就算了哼！”

“那不说刚刚那句了，就说哥哥操我吧”

话音未落全圆佑就扶着对方的腰肢一轻一重的抽插，肠道内的软肉似乎第一次接纳这样有温度的物什，争先恐后的粘上越发炽热的硬挺，引得全圆佑只想继续往深处送。而其实还没有实战经验的李知勋更是受不得这种刺激，刚射过精的阴茎又半硬的抵在全圆佑的腹上，马眼处冒出晶莹的前列腺液，连带着耻毛和肚皮上弄得湿漉漉一片。

“知勋又硬了呢，操你操得舒服吗？”

“嗯..好..舒服..啊..那里...用力..”

“那知勋应该说什么啊？”

“哥哥..哥哥操我..”

“遵命”

在全圆佑不断把李知勋的臀肉顶起又落下，在对方敏感点附近打擦边球，弄得李知勋摇头浪叫，才肯在对方体内射出也憋了很久的精液。

最终真的因为脱力而倒在全圆佑身上的李知勋，更是无暇去思考他们以后的关系将会绕成怎样一个无解的线球。


End file.
